


Mr. Agent isn't innocent

by Jinkookismybae



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Bad Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-05-14 20:57:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19281049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinkookismybae/pseuds/Jinkookismybae
Summary: In which Jeongin is SKZ's new roommate, and ends up in a gun fire.





	Mr. Agent isn't innocent

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just gonna post one-shots here and real books on my Wattpad: K-popwifeu

A knock on the door sound through the apartment filled with tatted and pierced men, all very handsome and intimidating. One of the longest stand up, opening the door. In the door-opening stand a short and cute guy with an eye-smile and innocence radiating off of him.

"Hello, I'm Jeongin! I'm your new roomate." The man shake Jeongin's hand and introduce himself. "I'm Bang Chan." They walk in and he introduce Jeongin to the other seven tatted and pierced men.

Suddenly the door burst open, showing a big man in black clothes. The man named Felix grab Jeongin and drag him to the kitchen. "Jeongin, hide!"

Jeongin disappear somewhere in the kitchen as the other men walk into the kitchen, leaving Chan and Felix to the man. They both hold guns against him, a gun being pointed at them. In come more men, as tatted as the others. 

The now four men all hold guns, two of them sneaking into the apartment to search for the others. One of them walk into the kitchen, looking into the eyes of six men. Suddenly Jeongin jump up from behind, making the man fall on his knees and pointing a gun to his temple.

"Please remain calm and stand up." He lead the man to the living room where Chan and Felix are, the others following after. "Please stand against the wall with your hands behind your head." The man turn around, looking at Jeongin with a smirk. "You're just a little kid, you don't get to play cop with me."

Jeongin reach inside his jacket and show up a cop badge, everyone gasping. "Please stand against the wall with your hands. Behind. Your. Head."


End file.
